


Business Is Good

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private investigator Pansy Parkinson takes a provocative case for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Is Good

It might have been tacky and rather muggle to owl advertisements to everyone, Pansy thought, as she politely offered tea to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who politely declined, but it had also been a sound business idea. Business was up a hundred and fifty percent. They might even make enough this year to hire a receptionist.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what brings you to Bulstrode and Parkinson Investigations?" It really should be Parkinson and Bulstrode Investigations. Sure, Millicent had started the business and toiled at it for three years, but she'd been searching for lost kneazles and losing money until Pansy came along.

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat, but said nothing. His wife took over. "It's a very delicate matter. You understand that the utmost discretion is necessary, Pansy?"

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Malfoy. We pride ourselves on our discretion."

"It has recently come to our attention that someone is selling memories of an encounter with Lucius and myself. An encounter of a highly personal nature." Narcissa's face remained impassive, with no hint of a blush, and her voice betrayed no embarrassment though Pansy knew how humiliating this must be for her. She had such poise. Pansy had always admired that about her.

"I don't quite understand. Did someone spy on you and sell their memory of what they saw?"

"Lucius and I met a young woman at St. Mungo's charity ball three months ago and we took her home with us. We all agreed on the importance of discretion, but she has been most indiscreet."

"This woman sold the memory? Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, she sold the memory, or gave it to someone who did. Obviously we do not know her true identity or we would have taken care of matters ourselves," Lucius said waspishly. Unlike his wife, his discomfort showed on his face, making him paler and pointier. His son was the only other person Pansy knew who grew paler when angry.

"She told us her name was Melifinda Smith," Narcissa added. "We inquired at the Ministry but they have no record of such a person."

"I'll need a description and anything else you can tell me about her." Pansy hesitated delicately. "It would be helpful if you shared your memory of that evening with me - the early part of the evening at least."

Narcissa slipped a tiny vial out of her purse and set it down on the table between them. "We procured this when we learned it was on sale. We purchased the entire stock, but I fear they may replicate the original memory and make more."

"I'll need to know where you purchased it," Pansy said. She got up and started heading to the pensieve in the corner.

"Please do us the courtesy of waiting to watch that until we've left your office."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

When the Malfoys had provided payment and all the information they could, and left the office, Pansy poured the memory into the pensieve and watched. She recognized the interior of Malfoy Manor as Narcissa and Lucius led a curvaceous dark-haired woman to a bedroom. She watched as Narcissa took off her jewels and Lucius began kissing the brunette. The woman broke away from Lucius and helped Narcissa out of her dress robes. She started to unlace Narcissa's corset, but on Narcissa's instruction she tightened it instead.

No one undressed Lucius. He sat in a chair positioned in front of the bed and the two women bound his arms and legs. Still fully clothed, the other woman sucked Narcissa's nipples and fingered her cunt.

_"Do you want to come, Narcissa?"_

"Yes, please make me come."

"You have to make me come first."

The woman hiked up her robes. She wasn't wearing underwear. Narcissa dived between her legs and eagerly began to lick her. After a few minutes, with Lucius urging his wife on, the other woman came. Narcissa got onto her hands and knees then, and begged to be fucked. The woman slid a single finger inside her and drew it out glistening wet. She crawled off the bed and went to Lucius, who opened his mouth. The woman let him suck her finger for a moment before exposing his erect cock.

_"No, leave me. Fuck my wife."_

"All right, Lucius. How many fingers should I use?"

"Use your whole hand."

Pansy watched as Narcissa was fisted. There was no trace of the cool composure Pansy admired. Narcissa's skin was flushed and sweaty and she moaned like a Knockturn Alley whore. When she was finished with Narcissa, the mystery woman gave Lucius a handjob and then untied him. The memory ended there. Pansy surfaced from the pensieve, certain that the Malfoys intended to kill their playmate when they found her. She wondered what Millicent would think.

"Draco's parents pick up strange women and have kinky threesomes?!" Millicent exclaimed. "That's so..."

"Hot," Pansy supplied. Her partner had just returned to the office after a day spent following a wizard whose wife suspected he was having an affair with a muggle.

"I was going to say icky. They're Draco's parents. I don't want to know that about them and I don't want to watch it."

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to, but I may watch it again and again..."

"I get the point," Millicent interrupted. "Watching Draco's parents fuck made you horny, you sick puppy."

"I'm no puppy," Pansy declared, "I'm a full grown bitch."

"Yes, you are," Millicent agreed. She was unpacking food containers from a bag.

"You're not eating now."

Millicent raised an eyebrow. "It's dinnertime and I'm hungry."

Pansy pulled up her robes and rubbed herself through her knickers. "I meant you're not eating that now, not until you've eaten this."

Millicent laughed. "Watch me." She speared a forkful of chowmein into her mouth.

Pansy slipped her hand into her knickers. "C'mon, Milly. I've already masturbated, it's not enough."

"Tell me about the case while I eat."

Pansy sighed and stopped playing with herself. "It's become a big business, the selling and buying of memories. Most of it is pornography. Someone seduces famous or important people and then for a few galleons, anyone who wants to can watch."

"Why haven't I heard of it before?"

"There's no crime being committed so the unwitting porn stars have no grounds to file a report with the MLE - and even if there was, most of them would be too embarrassed. And you have heard of it, you just didn't know it. Where do you think the sly references to people's bedroom practices in Rita Skeeter's column came from?"

"You think Skeeter's involved?"

"Possibly, but she probably only bought the memories like everyone else."

"And the Malfoys are paying us to do what exactly?"

"To find the woman who betrayed their trust so they can have their revenge."

"If they kill this woman, the Aurors will hold us responsible."

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have learned to be more discreet."

"I'd rather not help kill anyone. Assuming we manage to find the mystery woman." Millicent put down her fork and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Did you start investigating or have you been playing with your cunt all day?"

Pansy slid her knickers off and tossed it to Millicent. "You eat and I'll talk." She hopped up on her desk and spread her legs invitingly.

Millicent knelt in front of her, her mouth inches away from Pansy's cunt. "Talk."

"I floo-ed the owner of the store where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy bought the memory. He told me what he'd told them, that one Mr. Argus Filch sold it to him. He said Filch brings him a new memory every couple of weeks."

Millicent paused to exclaim, "Filch??!"

"Yes, Filch. He swore it was true. I asked if he'd be willing to prove it, and he said he'd report me to the Magical Law Enforcement squad for illegal use of Veritaserum. He was terrified, he knows only fear of Azkaban kept the Malfoys from torturing him for the truth. Anyway, I believe him."

"Why?"

"Stop talking. Where was I? Oh, yes. I believe him because if I was the person behind the whole thing, I'd use someone else's identity for my nefarious dealings. I think someone polyjuiced into Filch. She probably also polyjuiced into the woman the Malfoys picked up. It's brilliant."

"How are we going to find her?" Millicent asked, before her tongue delved inside Pansy.

"We probably won't. I'll talk to Filch and confirm that it's not him. Then I'll hang around the store for a couple of weeks in case our woman comes back to sell anything else." Pansy gasped. "God. Yes." She continued, "We'll have done our job and the Malfoys will pay us handsomely. It's a pity if we don't find the woman, but that's why we don't offer money-back guarantees."

Pansy walked past her old dormitory mate Daphne Greengrass and her second cousin Terence Higgs. Neither gave any sign of acknowledgment. Pansy smiled and sipped her wine. Being incognito was so much fun. Harry Potter was standing not too far from her, trying to appear interested in what an older wizard was telling him. Pansy caught his gaze and smiled at him. He smiled back, then looked away abruptly as Ginny Weasley, now Mrs. Harry Potter, joined him.

Pansy twirled a lock of her hair - long, red, and curly tonight - as she considered whether to pursue Potter. A night with Potter would be the ultimate scoop. She'd make hundreds of thousands of galleons on that memory. But it carried a high risk. Potter was an Auror and he had freakishly good luck. Pansy decided not to test her own luck. She wasn't that greedy.

She only had two strands of Filch's hair left anyway so she didn't mind that she couldn't polyjuice into him anymore. But she would have to find another distributor, just in case anyone decided to track her through the shopkeeper she'd been using. It was probably time to start patronizing a new potions master too, so her current one wouldn't get suspicious about the amount of polyjuice potion she bought. It was a pity she'd never been good at Potions in school, it would have been convenient to brew her own potions.

"Oh, excuse me," Hannah Abbott said, bumping into Pansy.

"It's okay," Pansy assured her. Red wine wouldn't show on a black dress and there hadn't been much left in the glass anyway. She ducked into the ladies' room and made a show of dabbing at her clothes, then safely tucked the strand of hair she'd plucked off Hannah's shoulder into her purse. So far she'd used hair from foreigners for the seductions, but impersonating witches she knew might make things more interesting.

Most interesting of all would be Millicent's reaction if Pansy ever told her. She'd considered it a few times, but she just couldn't be certain that Millicent wouldn't end their relationship or possibly even go public about the scheme. Milly had more scruples than was decent in a Slytherin. Pansy went back out to the party and surveyed the crowd. There was Narcissa and Lucius, looking more alluring than many couples half their age. Alas, Pansy didn't think they'd make the same mistake twice. She spotted a suitable quarry and stalked towards him, putting extra sway in her walk. Profiting from pleasure - she was brilliant if she did say so herself.


End file.
